


Happiness

by Luthienberen



Series: 100fandoms Dreamwidth Challenge [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Mallory bakes a cake for a celebration.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Babysitters Club, this is just written for fun not profit.
> 
> Written for [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/), Prompt 050. Kitchen.

* * *

 

 

Mallory peeked into the oven to check on the sponge. The kitchen was permeated with the delicious smells of freshly baked orange cake and the red-head was hoping the sponge was ready to remove from the oven. Holding the oven door open with one gloved hand, Mallory pierced the cake with a toothpick.

It came out clean and with a large smile and a silent hurrah, Mallory withdrew the precious sponge and with practised ease placed it on a wire rack to cool.

Switching off the oven and tidying up, Mallory was about to chill with a cup of hot cocoa and watch the snow falling outside when the front door opened and shut.

“Mallory?”

“In the kitchen!”

Quick footsteps and then Jessi was with her. The tall slender ballerina was freshly showered after rehearsals, her long hair now loose and wavy on her shoulders and her face flushed with exercise and the cold from where it had pinched her dark cheeks with a rosy hue.

As always butterflies erupted in Mallory’s stomach at the sight of Jessi glowing with health and happiness.

“How were rehearsals?”

“Excellent, we should be ready for the opening of the Nutcracker in two weeks.”

“I look forward to it.”

Mallory truly couldn’t wait to see Jessi perform, but nervously played with her hands, aware of the ping of the timer signalling her milk was ready.

Jessi caught her hands gently and raised them to kiss.

“What’s the matter Mallory? And what is the cake for?”

“Well,” murmured Mallory, peering up at Jessi anxiously, words tumbling out fast. “I know you abstain during practice from sugary treats, but I thought you might make an allowance so we can celebrate..?”

“Celebrate?”

“The publisher has accepted my latest story, _“The Cat and Mouse of Half-Penny Lane”_ , and it is to be published!”

Mallory bounced with excitement and hope.

Jessi laughed and pulled Mallory into a wonderfully strong embrace.

“Oh silly woman, why would you think I would be angry? Honestly, I could dance with how happy I am!”

Light affectionate kisses trailed over Mallory’s cheeks, eventually reaching Mallory’s lips. Sighing into the kiss, Mallory returned it with equal fervour yet gentleness.

“Sorry Jessi, I forget myself sometimes.”

“Hmmm, well I will forever remind you of how much I love you when you do. There is no need for a lack of confidence with me! Now, shall we eat cake?”

This time Mallory laughed. “The sponge still needs to cool and I must add frosting!”

Jessi groaned in mock affliction, eyes dancing with mirth.

“How will I survive?”

“May I tempt you with cocoa?”

“Why not? Criminal to have cake on its own.”

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Mallory, Jessi dragged her to the stove and pan of steaming milk. Fortunately Mallory had set sufficient milk for two to simmer, so together they prepped two mugs of cocoa, with only a hint of vanilla to sweeten the chocolatey drinks.

Then they retired to sit cosied up together on the window seat which overlooked the kitchen garden. Mallory leaned against Jessi inhaling the sweet rose-scent of her lover’s perfume, while Jessi also breathed in her scent: baking sponge, vanilla and chocolate with a wide grin.

Mallory was exceedingly grateful for that while they both had moved from Stonybrook they had kept in touch, for upon reuniting they had discovered the spark of friendship had flowered into one of deep romantic love.

The shy red-head had made the first move with a clumsily written declaration that Jessi still treasured and had squirrelled away in a metal lock box tucked under their bed. Mallory still marvelled at their good fortune and would occasionally forget herself when her former lack of confidence would arise, their source in the days when she had been bullied.

However, Jessi always caught her and steered her back to the shore, with that will of steel she possessed. Mallory knew that one day she would be fine, but until then she would just keep on trying as would Jessi. Together they would succeed, for every day was their happily ever after.

So, as they waited for the sponge to cool Mallory sipped her cocoa and linked their hands together, smiling as their rose gold rings clinked. Jessi laughed again, glancing at the window in contentment.

“The snow is beautiful Mallory.”

“Yes it is Jessi.”

“Congratulations by the way my darling. I cannot wait to read your story in print.”

“One day I will write a story that has a ballerina as the star – with you naturally.”

Jessi took a sip of her aromatic drink with a satisfied sigh. “That would be wonderful.”

They said nothing more for a while, simply relishing each other’s presence, with the anticipation of cake to come.


End file.
